JoJo's Strike Witch Adventure: Battle Tenacity
by Wolfman1997
Summary: After accepting Speedwagon's offer to help him with his research, Joseph Joestar (JoJo) was accidently send into the world of the Strike Witches. Will he survive and get back home? Join JoJo on another adventure like to other. (Takes place, After Kars/During season two of Strike Witches) (Non-Canon Story)


**JoJo's Strike Witch Adventure: Battle Tenacity**

_(Disclaimer: I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Strike Witches. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release.)_

**Ch1:**

**The Red Stone Catastrophe**

We begin our tale in the year 1945. 6 years have passed since the great Hamon warrior Joseph Joestar or better known by most of his friends and family as JoJo, had defeated the Pillar Men from their reign of terror. In doing so, peace reigns throughout the world.

We find our hero in New York City, where he moved in with his wife Suzi Q. Inside a big nice cozy house, JoJo sits on the couch and reads the newspaper. Upon reading, he wonders in thought as he reads the article while drinking his morning coffee. "Hmm...Interesting." He proceeds to sip his coffee.

"Good morning JoJo." Joseph smiles as he turns his attention to his lovely wife, who was holding a baby. That baby was their beloved daughter, Holy. Telling how she was smiling herself, she was happy to see her father in the morning.

While he was still smiling, he puts down the newspaper and gets up from the couch as he walks up to the two of them and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning you two. How are my two favorite girls doing today?" He then gives his daughter a peck on the forehead.

"We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking dear." Suzi was happy that her husband was very caring this morning. After all, he loves his family very much. Speaking of which, Suzi Q had just remembered something from yesterday she wanted to tell JoJo. "Oh….I almost forgot….Your mother called the house yesterday and told me she was coming over today with Signore Speedwagon."

Upon hearing that, he became a concerned. "Really? You could have told me that before, you know." He wasn't as much pleased when his wife had told him that out of the blue. Considering the fact that she can be forgetful, which was something the Englishman wasn't truely found of. However, the Joestar male then became a little curious after hearing about that. He didn't know why his mother Elizabeth and his good friend Speedwagon were coming over today. It was rather strange to him. "Why exactly are they coming over today?"

Unfortunately for him, the italian women didn't have the answer as she shook her head no. "I don't really know. From what she told me, there was something she wanted to discuss with you about something the Speedwagon Foundation had found out about."

Even more questions were going through JoJo's mind. _"How Bizarre. What has old Speedwagon found this time?...And Why does it have to involve me and my mother?"_ All these questions were still going through his head.

Just then, his train of thought was broken as the sound of the door bell could be heard throughout the house. "That must be them. I'll go get it. Here, look after Holy for a second." Without too much haste, the blonde wife gently hands over their daughter to her husband as the doorbell rings once again. "Coming!" She makes her way to the door.

After his wife went to get the door, questions were still weighing on the muscular Englishman's mind. There just had to be a reason why they were coming over today. Luckily for him, that was going to be answered as soon as Suzi comes back. In the meantime, he just continued to hold and smile at Holy for the moment. "What do you think?" He pulls her a little closer to his face. "Do you know why your grand mama is coming." He baby talked to her as he plays with her by slightly burying his face into her, causing her to giggle as he tickled the baby with joy.

After a few minutes of getting reacquainted with things, JoJo and his wife were accompanied by Joseph's mother, Elizabeth Joestar and their good old family friend and founder of the Speedwagon Foundation, Robert E.O. Speedwagon as the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Currently, the two of them along with Suzi were having some tea. As for JoJo, he went back to drinking his cup of coffee from earlier. After sipping some tea, Speedwagon cleared his throat as he was the first to speak. "Thank for the tea Suzi Q."

Said women appreciated the wealthy elder's thanks for making the tea. "You're welcome, Signore Speedwagon."

Back to the matter at hand, Elizabeth puts her cup down as she was the next to speak. "We're glad that you were home today JoJo." Joseph's mother clears her throat. "Please forgive us for coming over at the last minute, like this."

"It's fine, really." JoJo didn't mind at all. She was his mother and Speedwagon was a long time friend of the family. It wouldn't have bothered him as much, not one bit. However, there was still something he wanted to know. "So tell me...What exactly did you want to show me? Telling from what you told Suzi Q on the phone, the Speedwagon Foundation found something important. And telling by how it sounds, you would need me for it."

The two of them figured he would say something along those lines after summarizing all that. The two look at each other, then back at him in a bit of a serious manner. "As a matter of fact in a way, you're close." Elizabeth confirms to her son. However, there was a little more to the whole thing. "Technically, the Speedwagon Foundation has been looking into it for a while. Would you do the honor in filling the rest to him?" She turns to Speedwagon.

"Certainly." He had no problem with telling the rest of the explanation to Joseph. "A few months or so after your final battle with Kars, an expedition from the Foundation were away looking for ruins. In doing so, we can find out if the pillar men had left anything behind before their demise. If that was the case, we would be able get rid of it before something they could have had would fell into the wrong hands again, like the mask." He explains, but there was still more. "However, upon discovering some kind of tome, the explorers had found something else within them."

Things were starting to sound very interesting by this explanation he was giving to the Joestar male. "I see. And what exactly did they find?"

That was actually something good old Speedwagon wanted to explain next. "To be honest, I'm not all that certain what it is myself, but from the looks of things, it seems to look like an ancient stone tablet that was stuck to the tome, like a wall with some kind of hieroglyphs or carved pictures on it." He reveals what they found. "Wanting to learn more from it, we sent a couple of our men to the location of the tome to help retrieve it. It's has been in the laboratory ever since."

This was starting to get a hell of a lot more interesting by the day. In fact, JoJo wanted to know more about this tablet. However, there was still something he wanted to know. "If I may ask, if you had this thing for a while now, then why the hell are you explaining this to me now?"

That was another thing he figured he would ask. "I wasn't sure if it was important enough to concern you, JoJo." He puts it that way. "However, this time might be different. You see...while it was at the lab, one of our scientist decided to take a closer look at. Upon further inspection, he manage to find something you might be curious about." After saying that, he pulls something out his left breast pocket. From the looks of it, he pulled out a photograph and places it on the table.

Peeking his curiosity, JoJo reaches forward and picks up the photo Speedwagon left on the table. As he inspected the photo, he found something on it that completely got him by absolute surprise. "What the?..." He blinks a couple of time trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. However in this case it wasn't. Upon further inspection, the photo relieved the ancient tablet the elderly man had spoke of before. From the look of it, the tablet had some kind of hieroglyphic drawings of a girl or maiden of some sort with some kind of animal ears with matching tail and some kind of creature. That was the part that freaked JoJo out the most, since it had some familiar looking feature that would stand out from the tablet. A red stone. One that looked awfully similar to the Red Stone of Aja.

"Now you see, JoJo." Said man, turned to his mother still a little shocked at what he seen. "That is why we've come here."

"I can certainly see that now." He looks back at the photo. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he kept on examining the picture, the memory of the Red Stone goes through his mind. The last time he ever saw that stone was in his battle with Kars, which caused him his left hand in the process. After that, he didn't know what became of the stone. It was lost after he used it to beat the foul villain. "So what do you want me to do?"

What Speedwagon was about to say next wasn't going to sound as easy. "Since we're still experimenting a little, we figured you be able to use your Hamon for this situation."

Hearing that was all the Joestar needed to hear. "So you want me to use my Hamon for your research?"

After that quick summarization, Speedwagon nods to his question. "In away, yes." He reveals to JoJo. "You don't mind, do you?"

As a response, he gives the founder of Speedwagon Foundation a smirk. "No, I don't" To that response, his wife, mother, and Speedwagon were kind of glad when he said that. It was a little expected coming from JoJo. "We wouldn't know unless we try, right? I'm mean how bad can it be?"

**S**

**(Speedwagon Foundations' Research Lab)**

After a few hours and minutes of arrival, the Joestar group had finally made it to the Foundations' research lab. It was there, they were dying to find out about the ancient stone tablet that was found back in the ruins. The group was consisted of JoJo himself, his mother Elizabeth, Speedwagon, and JoJo's good friend, Smokey Brown. However, the only one not in attendance was JoJo's wife, Suzi Q. For she had to look after their loving child Holy, which was pretty understandable. Not to mention, things may get out of hand. However, Suzi had absolute faith in her husband and JoJo knew she has her full support. _"Suzi...I promise I'll be back home."_

"Yo, JoJo…" Said Joestar male snaps out of his trans and turns his attention to his good pal Smokey. "Are sure you're ready for something like this? This could be dangerous."

The muscular Englishmen could understand his friend's concern, but he wasn't bothered by the situation at all. "Well we wouldn't know unless we try Smokey. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet by this already?" He teases his dark friend with a smirk.

"It's not that I'm scared or anything. I'm just a little nervous is all." Smokey tips his green cap for he was pretty nervous about the whole thing. "I mean think about it. They said, this slab has something that looks like the stone you used in your fight with Kars. Don't you think that's a little strange to you?"

He did bring up a good point. A point JoJo had made earlier as well. "I'm fully aware of that." JoJo agreed with his friend. "In fact, I thought the same thing as you did earlier. However, there has to be something to this that we have to figure out. Regardless of it all." Smokey smirked upon hear that. Granted he was still nervous about the scenario, but he couldn't help, but admire his friend for his tenacity.

"JoJo...Smokey…" The two turn their attention to Speedwagon and Elizabeth who were ready to get this show on the road. "Come along now. It's time." The group make their way to a door within the lab. Behind said door was the ancient slab they had mentioned before. The relic was being suspended by a harness for most of them to see.

From what it seemed, the ancient piece looked exactly like what did in the photograph JoJo was shown back at his place. Said Englishman was still curious about doing this. "Already then. Let's get a good look at ya." He walks right up to the stone tablet for more further inspection.

"Be Careful JoJo." Elizabeth tells him in a bit of concern for her son. Not wanting to make his mother worried, he did just that as he examines the thing.

With that being said, the muscular male scans over the ancient relic. He wanted to know precisely what it means. The biggest part he wanted to know was the red stone within the piece itself. "Hmm...Interesting." Upon further examination, JoJo had figured out something pertaining to the red stone he looked at. "How strange."

"What do you got?" Smokey spoke as he and the others wanted to know what his friend had found out.

"Take a closer look at this." Do what they were instructed, the three walked up closer to the ancient tablet. "If you look at the red stone part of this thing, you'll see that it is shaped differently from the previous stone." After getting a closer look at it, JoJo was right. It wasn't shaped like the red stone of Aja. It was more or so shaped like some octagon looking thing.

"I see that what you mean, but are you implying JoJo?" Speedwagon and the others were a bit baffled by he talking about.

Luckily, he had an answer for them. "What I am saying is that it not the red stone." He reveals to them shedding some light on what he meant. "If you look rather closely, the red thing looks more like some kind of crystal." From getting a closer look from it, it would seem he was making sense from this. That would explain the shape of it.

However, there was something that hasn't been answered yet, "We see what you mean, but who would put such a thing on a tablet like that?" Elizabeth brought up the question, which actually got through everyone's minds.

However, the answer may have been found after JoJo looked back at the thing again. "I not quite sure...but do you think the girl might have the answer?" He points to the hieroglyph of the girl with animal ears and tail holding a staff. That was something, they forgot to look over. Especially the hieroglyph of the strange creature the crystal was attached to.

Again, JoJo was on to something. As his mother looks closely at the imagery of the tablet. "Mr. Speedwagon…" She turns back to the elderly man. "Was there any chance you were able to decipher what it says?"

As an unfortunate answer, he lowered his head shook it no. "Sadly, not." He wasn't pleased when he gave them that answer after lifting his head back up. "We tried our best to decode such a thing, but it seems as though the damn thing doesn't want to reveal itself."

JoJo wasn't pleased by what the scared man had said. _"Damn...I guess the foundation is having problems with this thing." _He looks back at the treasure in front of him. _"Just what in the blazes are you?" _As continues to examine the thing, something had strange had occurred. The crystal like object glistened then gleamed on its own. To their surprise, the group looked on in shock and a bit confusion. For what reason, has the red crystalized object was doing? _"What the hell?!..." _JoJo had a very bad feeling about this.

After the red the crystal like object had refracted a bit of light, said light was starting to glow brighter right in front of their very eyes. This was something any of them weren't expecting all. "JoJo...Get back!" Elizabeth tries to warn her son. However, the red object kept glowing brighter and brighter, as though it was the sun shining, as bright as it can.

In an act of desperation, JoJo grabs the ancient artifact and holds it close to his chest and torso. "EVERYONE….GET DOWN!" He warns the others as he brings his body downward, as though he was saving them from an explosive that was about to go off. And the only way to stop it is by sacrificing himself in the process.

As his body was reaching the grown, the light from the red crystal thing was engulfing the Joestar male until he was completely consumed by it. "JoJo!" his mother cries out in dismay.

After being brought in by the light and in a quick flash, something unbelievable had happened as JoJo had suddenly vanished into thin air. The group looked on with stun and disbelief. They just witnessed one of their own disappear right before their very eyes. "J-JoJo…" Speedwagon still couldn't believe what he had just saw. Who could blame him. "He's completely gone!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had seen as she drops to the floor with as a tear runs down her cheek. "JoJo...No."

The feeling of sadness started to consume them. Knowing that JoJo was no longer with them. This would even cause Smokey to shed tears as well. Knowing that his good friend had vanished. "JOJO!" He cries out.

What truly has become of Joseph Joestar?


End file.
